One last dance
by Kary G
Summary: Sometimes when you have a heavy weight on your shoulders you have to let that person know so he understands that the reason why you feel that way is because of him.


**One last dance**

**By: Kary G.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the JL.**

**A/N: This story was not finished, and was left by her real author MariMoon12…this is what she wrote: **

_**A/N Dear Fans **_

_**I am aggrieved to say i am retiring from writing so that means these stories sadly won't be finished. BUT the first person to claim em in 24 hrs u take it and run make it ur own dude run like the wing YEAH! I know i am retiring only 13 but hey thats ok . **_

_**-MariMoon12**_

**So…..I saw the reviews and nobody said anything about taking the story, and I asked her if I could take it. I haven't receive any answer, but I'm going to continue =) this is my first story about JLU so be honest and let me know what you think**

Diana walked out of the training room, her whole body shaking with delicious pain, meaning that her training a few hours ago was taking effect through every muscle on her body. She took the small towel that was resting on her shoulder, and gently wiped the drops of sweat away from her forehead.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. A paper with big bold and black letters with a heading that drew attention: **Charity Dance. **Her sapphire eyes kept scanning the entire article. Since Diana was an ambassador, she had to attend all these charity events. She sighed knowing that she had to go shopping for a new dress. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by one of her friends.

The dark knight noticed how _**his **_princess lean her forehead to the wall. He walked as calmly as usual and with his cold voice asked her. "Are you ok, Princess?"

"Yes, just a little tired," she tried to cover the paper with the palm of her hand, but Batman noticed it.

"A Charity dance? That sounds like fun," Flash appeared out of nowhere. "I could see Wondy dancing with her beautiful dress, but you bats..No, you'll scare all the guests," making Diana laugh. Batman just smirked as he heard Diana's laugh.

"So…Are you going to the dance, Wondy?" an impatient flash asked.

"I guess I don't have another choice, since I've been representing Themyscira at the Global Warming Conferences, ….you know how that works,"

"Right," flash replied speeding away from Diana, and Batman. She looked one more time at the paper.

"I need to take a shower," and with that she started to walk away to her room. She had to run away from the Dark Knight. The awkwardness she felt when no one spoke, until he heard her…

"Princess," he called out to her.

"Yes," she stopped, and turned around. She waited for the batman to say something. On the other hand, Batman was contemplation the beauty of the Amazon. Even when she was sweaty she was beautiful. Her lavender scent wasn't going away from his nostrils. She could do exercise all day, and still that aroma would stay on her skin. Batman was snap out of his thoughts when he heard her voice.

"Batman?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to that dance," pointing his finger at the paper on the wall.

"What did you just say?" she said not understanding what she was hearing. The billionaire playboy was asking HER out to the dance.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" He asked again.

"Yes, I'd love to," she replied. He turned around and walked away with a smirk on his face. She went to take her shower still in shock.

Diana stepped in the shower letting the warm water run from her hair to her toes, it felt so good to feel the water disappear the sticky way she felt after coming out of the training room. Somehow her thought stayed with the dark knight. She wanted to go out with Bruce all this days, and now that he asked her she regretted it?

"No! Of course I don't regret it," she thought out loud. She placed her forehead in the bathroom wall. First she had to calm down, and go out to buy a dress, and some nice heels, but who could go with her? That's right! Shayera!

The women had a wonderful time at the mall, people didn't recognize them Diana pulled her hair into a ponytail, and used some black sunglasses, and on the other hand Shayera had to use a large coat that hid her wings, jeans, and black heels.

After looking, and looking for a dress and not finding it Diana was going to give up until a dress caught her attention. It was a turquoise one shoulder dress, it was a little above the knees, and that line that define the 'one-shoulder' look had the whole strip like a diamond. It was a beautiful dress.

Diana tried it on, with some silver heels, and some simple earrings. Shayera looked at her friend, and smile. "This is the one,"

"Yes, it is." The Amazon replied.

******  
><strong>The big day arrived. Diana was super nervous; her hands were shaking, her heart pounding wildly, and loudly. She tried to distract a little bit applying a soft pink lipstick, her eyes were a deep blue. She looked stunning!

She was brought back to reality hearing a soft knock in her door. She opened it, and there he was. Bruce Wayne in a black tuxedo, he looked so sexy. Bruce's eyes scanned the amazon from the top to the bottom. She was breath taking. "You looked beautiful princess,"

"You looked really handsome Mr. Wayne," He sent her one of his best smiles. He took her hand, and led her to where Alfred was waiting.

"Good evening madam, if I may say you look beautiful," the butler smiled to the young woman.

"Thank you, Alfred." She got in the car, and Bruce followed behind.

Bruce helped Diana get out of the car. He offered his arms and she took it, the way her small hand held his arm confirmed to him that she was nervous, yes she was a spoke person but when it came to a dance and a room full of more people..more than she was used to let's just say she couldn't control her nerves.

Bruce took her hand, and he bent down kissing her fragile hand. "It's ok," she looked at his gray-bluish eyes, and her heart seemed to pound wildly, she took a deep breath and force a smile. Music filled their ears, the stepped in and a enormous room filled with luxury greeted them.

All eyes turned to Bruce Wayne and Diana. He ignored them and squeezed her hand trying to take her mind off the people who observed them. Bruce greeted a few people taking Diana with him, when a soft ballad started he was glad to walk away from the people that started to talk to him.

"Excuse me," he said as he turned to Diana. "Shall we dance?" he offered his hand and with a soft smile she gave him her answer by taking his hand.

The couple moved softly in the dance floor, Bruce hand tighten around Diana's waist pulling her closer to his chest, he smiled as he felt her heart beat increased, she tried to avoid his gaze but it was useless he forced her to see him.

The three minutes and forty-five second seems like an eternity to her. Once the dance was over she excused herself. He didn't object and let her go, she lost her presence between the people and got out to a balcony, she needed fresh air.

Her mind worked at a fast rate, she love him so much, every moment they teased each other, the long conversations, and yet he couldn't say a word to her. He fell in love with her, and she knew it but because of fear she decided to forget about him, to erase him from her heart, but… now she felt more attracted to him, she was in love, and yet he wasn't saying a word again. Her eyes filled with tears, she shed so many tears for that man.

Why was so hard for him to admit he felt something more than friendship for her? Was he afraid the relationship wasn't going to work out? No, still the afraid one was her, she wasn't an expert in these kind of things, she considered herself as loyal, kind, and shy, but when she was with him she felt better, loved.

He gave her power, she tried to calm her rage, nerves, and tears… she had to tell him she loved him, so she could take that weight off of her shoulders, if he knew she spent nights crying for him, if he knew this love and fire was consuming her body, if he knew…

"Princess?" Bruce snapped her out of her thought. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just needed some fresh air," a weak smile appeared on her lips. He didn't buy it, he could read her like a book, and knew how she felt by looking at those beautiful sapphire eyes.

"I need to-" he start saying but she cut him off.

"Talk?" she finished and he nodded. "Yeah, me too..." she whispered.

"I'm listening," he encouraged her to continue.

"Well- - I… You know what we've been through, all these emotions and confusion and yet not you or I try to work this out..."

_And the night goes by so very slow  
>Oh I hope that it won't end though<br>Alone_

"Yes, I know," he said softly as he wiped a tear away from her soft cheek.

"The truth is simple, Bruce…" she said.

_Till now I always got by on my own  
>I never really cared until I met you<br>And now it chills me to the bone  
>How do I get you alone<br>How do I get you alone_

Why couldn't she say it? Isn't that what she wanted to have him in front of her, the 2 of them alone with no interruptions? She tried to control her breathing, her chest starting to rise and fall a little fast with every breath she took.

"Diana?" Bruce called her getting worried. Her blue eyes looked at him, and she approached him, her hands touched and played with his hair as she kissed him softly, he placed a hand on her waist pulling him closer and another hand caressing her face, as he responded with the same love, and passion.

_You don't know how long I have wanted  
>to touch your lips and hold you tight, oh<br>you don't know how long I have waited  
>and I was going to tell you tonight<em>

"I love you," he said between kisses.

"I love you too, Bruce," she replied in between gasps as Bruce made its way down her neck, and back to her lips. "I love you too…"

**THE END**.

**A/N: The song used in this story is called "Alone" By Celine Dion (Originally by Heart) **


End file.
